


Crochet Robot T-Rex and other stories

by laughingpineapple



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Diary/Journal, Future Fic, Gen, STEM nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-08-24 06:18:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16634576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughingpineapple/pseuds/laughingpineapple
Summary: It's hard to call Yomiel best at anything, let alone best uncle, but by the gods he is trying.





	Crochet Robot T-Rex and other stories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Svirdilu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svirdilu/gifts).



Dear diary,

 /\\_/\   
( o.o )   
> ^ <

look, a kitten! Yomiel taught me how to type it on the computer. It’s like drawing on a screen! I told him, in all seriousness because this is a serious business, that I will forever be grateful to him for this knowledge.

I think he was crying under his shades.

Yomiel is weird. 

(How often IS he crying under there? What's with the shades? Is it like camouflage?)

Love, Kamila

 

Dear diary,

I’ve had it with the cavemen at home! They barely know how to set the VCR, I should have known they would just make fun of me when I tried to explain what was wrong with the computer. Well, dad made fun of me, which is par for the dad course, really, but they’re still cavemen, all of them. So I grabbed Sissel and went to Yomiel’s place and we agreed that the world sucks and people are stupid. Very therapeutic. Then we played Space Tycoon and then I went back to the stone age for dinner. We had chicken. Cavemen chicken. Basically a dinosaur.

Love, Kamila

 

Dear diary,

isn’t it fun that Yomiel’s wife is also called Sissel? Whenever I bring him along, they’re fast friends. He may not be a people person, but oh boy is he ever a cat person! Is it how he and dad met?

And by “whenever”, dear diary, I mean each and every time I go visit. Sissel came along on his own the first time dad allowed me to go visit his friend alone and then I saw that our special kitten made Yomiel so happy, so I brought him the time after that, and the time after that. And once when I was in a hurry and didn’t want to get the cat carrier, Sissel just followed me! And the time after that, he insisted that I bring him along, meowing like a fury! It feels like I am being chaperoned. By a cat. That’s funny, though, so it’s okay.

Conspiracy theory corner: once I saw Cabanela squat down next to Sissel and give him a talking-to. Wagging his finger and everything. They were in the kitchen and I didn’t want to get caught so I couldn’t overhear properly but I am sure he said my name. As you know, Sissel is a very good cat who has never ever bitten me or scratched me in his life so he couldn't have been scolded for anything he did to me. I think Cabanela was telling him to keep a close eye on me, and I WAS about to go out to get some top engineer help with my math homework. Am I really being chaperoned by the cat? 

Love and a little bit of confusion, Kamila

 

Dear diary,

Today Yomiel needed some cheering so I told him that we are all going to die anyway so he doesn't need to worry. He gave me a good hard stare and told me that that won't do. I told him sorry because maybe that was not the kind of support he was looking for but he shrugged it off and told me that no, the problem was that I need to work on my insincere laughter if I want to stick that landing. Like this: Ha ha ha! But really fake.

Has the apple fallen so close to the tree? Scary thoughts, dear diary (but, against my better judgement, still funny).

Love, Kamila

 

Dear diary,

We made it! I figured out the missing link in our robot T-rex! That belt we needed, the one we couldn't figure out a good material for - crochet! Just the right elasticity, just the right resistance. Sissel (the other one) lent me her needles and some wool so we could test it right then and there. Yomiel was still messing around with hot glue and wires when I got a working prototype, and if you'd ever tried to hot glue two wires together, dear diary, you would know how funny the result was, but you have to understand him, he's a  _ computer _ engineer. No hard feelings. He did help a lot with the programming, though. I'm going to ace the science fair.

Update: he's not coming.

Update: still not coming. I don't know. I told him most of us are going to be accompanied by the adults who helped us, it's only fair, he deserves the credit, but he's not coming.

Update: I'll take lots and lots of photos and even make a video and show it all to him later. It will be as if he'd come with me! He doesn't get out much - and it's not just the fact that he's a huge nerd, there's something… the jail, but something else, too. They think I don't see it. I don't know what it is, but that cold dark thing that dad has, he has it too, and worse. I know he only started helping me because he is working through some guilt (a lot of guilt. Thiiis big), but I hope he is having fun, too. I'll bring him some life. I hope it'll help, even just a little bit.

Love, Kamila (Yomiel says hi)


End file.
